Over the Hills and Far Away
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: U.A.Ele foi preso injustamente.Mas ela o esperaria."Durante dez longos anos ele contará os dias,Sobre as montanhas e os mares,A vida de um prisioneiro ele terá" Presente de niver de 2010 para Krika Haruno.


**Presente de aniversário mega-atrasado para Krika Haruno - 2010.**

**Over the Hills and Far Away**

**Sobre as Colinas e Além**

_**They came for him one winter's night**_

**(Eles vieram até ele em uma noite de inverno)**

_**Arrested, he was bound**_

**(Preso, ele foi amarrado)**

_**They said there'd been a robbery,**_

**(Eles disseram ter sido um assalto,)**

_**He pistol had been found**_

**(Sua pistola foi encontrada)**

O homem de cabelos loiros deixou-se cair na confortável cama. Sua casa não era grande coisa, mas era mais do que muita gente tinha naqueles tempos sombrios. Só queria descansar depois de tantos problemas no hospital. E sonhar com a jovem de cabelos cacheados e flamejantes e olhos castanhos. Agatha.

Ouviu alguém bater à porta da sala. Olhou desolado na direção da sala, desanimado de levantar-se; mas então bateram de novo à porta, mais vigorosamente desta vez, talvez um jeito irritado.

Levantou-se, colocou um casaco qualquer e foi abrir a porta. Era a polícia.

Eles entraram sem cerimônias na casa e começaram a revistá-la, sem dar-lhe ao menos uma explicação daquilo tudo.

Voltaram de seu escritório, trazendo sua pistola.

- Senhor Basileus, está preso pelo assalto do Senhor Bluefields.

O queixo de Saga caiu, enquanto deixava-se conduzir sem sequer fazer perguntas.

_**They marched to the station house,**_

**(Eles os escoltaram para a estação,)**

_**He waited for the dawn**_

**(Ele esperou pelo amanhecer)**

_**And as they led him to the dock,**_

**(E o conduziram para o banco dos réus)**

_**He knew that he'd been wronged**_

**(Ele sabia que havia sido pego por engano)**

"_**You stand accused of robbery,"**_

**("Você foi acusado de assalto,")**

_**He heard the bailiff say**_

**(Ele ouviu o Oficial dizer)**

_**He knew without an alibi,**_

**(Ele sabia que sem um alibi,)**

_**Tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom**_

**(A luz do amanhã lamentaria sua liberdade)**

Não fora ele. Ambos sabiam. Mas… O que ela poderia fazer? Dar-lhe um álibi entregaria à ambos para seu marido.

Ela podia apenas chorar quando ele foi acusado de assalto e a sentença foi dada: dez anos.

Percebeu ele olhar para si, todo o amor que sentia por ela naquele olhar, e teve certeza apenas de uma coisa: que o amava e esperaria ansiosamente pelo dia que ele sairia da prisão.

_**Over the hills and far away,**_

**(Sobre as Colinas e além,)**

_**For ten long years he'll count the days**_

**(Durante dez longos anos ele contará os dias)**

_**Over the mountains and blue seas,**_

**(Sobre as montanhas e os mares,)**

_**A prisoner's life for him there'll be**_

**(A vida de um prisioneiro para ele terá)**

Saga observava o céu, o sol e a cidade ao pé da colina onde a prisão fora construída através das grades da janela. Agatha estava andando em meio àquelas casas, fazendo compras ou brincando com o filho pequeno – filho dela e de Aiolos, o melhor amigo dele.

Sentia a mente pesar por enganar o melhor amigo daquele jeito, dormindo com a esposa dele. Talvez ser preso era o castigo pelo que haviam feito. Mas a amava mais do que tudo. E sabia que ela também o amava.

E ele, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, ansiava poder perder-se nos braços dela quando saísse dali. Mesmo sabendo que, caso Aiolos descobrisse, provavelmente seria morto.

E se o seu álibi o condenava para estar naquele lugar, aceitava de bom grado. Afinal, sua última noite de liberdade tinha sido nos braços dela. A primeira e única noite que ficaram juntos.

_**He knew that it would cost him dear,**_

**(E ele sabia que aquilo teria custado caro,)**

_**But yet he dare not say**_

**(Mas ele ainda não ousa dizer)**

_**Where he'd been that fateful night,**_

**(Onde ele tinha estado naquela noite fatal,)**

_**A secret it must stay**_

**(Um segredo que deve guardar)**

_**He had to fight back tears of rage**_

**(Ele teve que reagir a lágrimas de raiva)**

_**His heart beat like a drum**_

**(O coração dele batia como um tambor)**

_**For with the wife of his best friend,**_

**(Com a esposa de seu melhor amigo,)**

_**He spent his final night of freedom**_

**(Ele passou a noite final de sua liberdade)**

Agatha acariciava os cabelos do filho pequeno, observando o céu noturno através da janela. O menino já adormecera, mas ela continuava ali, os olhos na direção do céu, lembrando-se de Saga.

E culpando-se por ele estar preso. Se não fosse por aquela noite juntos, ele poderia arranjar um bom álibi e não ser acusado de assalto. Um assalto que ela tinha certeza que ele não cometera.

Seu peito doía de saudade, mas não devia se deixar abater e demonstrar o que sentia. Aiolos perceberia, e o marido não merecia aquilo. Sempre fora um bom homem, um bom marido e um bom pai. Sua mente a culpava pelo que tinha feito.

Mas seu tolo coração não.

_**Over the hills and far away,**_

**(Sobre as Colinas e além,)**

_**He swears he will return one day**_

**(Ele jura voltar um dia)**

_**Far from the mountains and blue seas,**_

**(Longe das montanhas e dos mares,)**

_**Back in her arms he swear he'll be**_

**(De volta aos braços dela ele jura que estará)**

_**Over the hills and far away**_

**(Sobre as Colinas e além)**

O cheiro da liberdade chegava a embriagá-lo. O ar da cidade podia não estar dos melhores, mas não era mais o ar pesado, úmido e com cheiro de mofo da prisão. Era o cheiro da liberdade.

E ele amava aquele cheiro.

E mais ainda a possibilidade que ele lhe trazia.

Agatha. O nome doce soava como uma canção das sereias em seus ouvidos. Tão encantador...

Saudade. Esse sentimento lhe apertava o peito.

Ele estava indo em busca dela.

_**Over the hills and,**_

**(Sobre as Colinas e,)**

_**Over the hills and,**_

**(Sobre as Colinas e,)**

_**Over the hills and far away**_

_**(Sobre as Colinas e além)**_

E ele a reencontrou. O filho já devia ter seus treze anos, e a ajudava a carregar a comida que comprara na feira. Era estranho, porque era Aiolos que costumava fazê-lo. Como estaria o amigo?

Aproximou-se sutilmente, e cutucou-a no ombro. Ela virou-se, a face irritada, provavelmente algum xingamento na ponta da língua para quem quer que estivesse incomodando-a, mas ao vê-lo, ficou muda.

O filho puxou a manga de seu vestido, mas ela ignorou. O olhar do menino em direção à Saga não era amigável, definitivamente.

- Olá, Agatha. – visto que ela não falava, ele decidiu tomar a iniciativa.

- Saga? – o tom de voz era incrédulo. – É você mesmo? – Ela ensaiou um passo na direção dele, mas uma voz que eles conheciam bem se fez ouvir.

- Saga! Finalmente, meu amigo! – Aiolos abraçou-o fortemente pelos ombros, com um enorme sorriso.

Pelo visto, o amigo estava muito bem.

_**Each night within his prison cell,**_

**(Cada noite dentro de sua cela,)**

_**He looks out through the bars**_

**(Ele olha para fora pelas barras)**

_**He reads the letters that she wrote**_

**(Ele lê as cartas que ela escreveu)**

_**One day he'll know the taste of freedom**_

**(Um dia ele saberá o gosto da liberdade)**

O quarteto saboreava o almoço na sala de jantar da modesta casa do casal. O menino, Aiolia, já deixara de olhar para Saga com tanta animosidade, mas ainda não confiava de todo nele. A reação da mãe ao vê-lo influenciara naquilo.

Mas, além de fazerem a refeição, conversavam tranquilamente.

- Sempre soube que não foi você, Saga. – Aiolos disse em determinado momento, enquanto bebia um gole da taça de vinho.

- Como? – e o homem não escondeu a curiosidade. O que fazia o melhor amigo ser tão convicto daquilo?

- Nós somos amigos desde crianças. Te conheço, sei que jamais roubaria alguém. Além disso, depois que você foi preso, houveram boatos de um cara igualzinho a você que assaltava qualquer um durante a noite, fosse nas ruas da cidade, fosse nas estradas que saem ou entram. Ora, isso seria impossível! Mas como a polícia não conseguiu encontrar esse outro homem, você teve de continuar preso...

Interessante. Um homem igual à ele... Com certeza fora por culpa dele que fora preso. Mas como podiam ser iguais?

_**Over the hills and far away,**_

**(Sobre as Colinas e além,)**

_**She prays he will return one day**_

**(Ela reza para que um dia ele volte)**

_**As sure as the rivers reach the seas,**_

**(Tão certo quanto os rios chegam aos mares,)**

_**Back in his arms she swears she'll be**_

**(De volta aos braços dele é onde ela estará)**

E assim seguiram-se algumas semanas. Saga e Agatha se encontravam secretamente, longe dos olhos de todos, enquanto ele tentava refazer a vida destruída após dez anos na cadeia.

Houve mais assaltos, e sempre diziam que era alguém igual à Saga, mas ele teve o cuidado de sempre estar com alguém que não fosse uma mulher comprometida, mas que fosse confiável, justamente para servir-lhe como álibi. Agatha era a única exceção, e ainda assim, apenas porque ele convencera uma amiga a dizer que ele estava com ela e não com a mulher do amigo nessas horas. E a polícia ficava a ver navios, pois não conseguia prender um nem achar o outro.

Mas Saga não estava se sentindo muito bem. Não era um mal do corpo, mas psicológico. Não estava gostando da idéia de estar com a mulher do seu melhor amigo. Mesmo que se amassem demais, aquilo ia contra seus princípios.

Perguntava-se porque deixara avançar tanto. O fato é que devia terminar com aquilo. Era o que sua mente lhe gritava.

_**Over the hills and far away,**_

**(Sobre as Colinas e além,)**

_**He swears he will return one day**_

**(Ele jura que retornará um dia)**

_**Far from the mountains and blue seas**_

**(Além das montanhas e dos mares azuis)**

_**Back in her arms is where he'll be**_

**(De volta aos braços dela é onde ele estará)**

- Agatha... Precisamos ter uma conversa séria. – ele disse, depois de algum tempo abraçados debaixo da copa frondosa do carvalho. Ela apenas suspirou, já prevendo o que viria. – Acho que... Vou para Londres.

- Por que? – foi apenas o que ela disse, as lágrimas entaladas na garganta.

- É que... Não me sinto bem em fazer isso... Enganar Aiolos... Ele não merece isso... E eu não conseguiria continuar na mesma cidade que você, sem poder te tocar... Preciso me afastar. – e então, ele se levantou, ajudando-a a se levantar também.

Ela o abraçou com força, beijando-o de forma desesperada e apaixonada.

- Eu entendo. – ela disse quando parou de beijá-lo, olhando-o com dor no olhar. Ela não queria deixá-lo ir.

Mas precisava.

_**Over the hills and far away,**_

**(Sobre as Colinas e além,)**

_**She prays he will return one day**_

**(Ela reza para que ele retorne um dia)**

_**As sure as the rivers reach the seas,**_

**(Tão certo quanto os rios chegam aos mares,)**

_**Back in his arms is where she'll be**_

**(De volta aos braços dele é onde ela estará)**

- Que bom que entende. – ele apoiou a testa contra a dela, deu-lhe alguns beijos e então, tirou os braços dela de seus ombros.

Virou-se e começou a descer a colina, na direção da cidade. Ia passar em casa e pegar suas coisas, e então, partiria, sem olhar para trás.

Ela teve esperanças de que ele desistisse daquilo, de que voltasse para os braços dela, por isso ficou na estrada que levava a Londres, discreta, esperando que ele passasse por ali.

Ele passou. E não olhou para trás nenhuma vez.

Suspirou, e então voltou para casa.

Ele estava certo. Aiolos não merecia aquilo.

_**Over the hills Over the hills**_

**(Sobre as Colinas Sobre as Colinas)**

_**Over the hills and far away**_

**(Sobre as Colinas e além)**

_**Over the hills Over the hills**_

**(Sobre as Colinas Sobre as Colinas)**

_**Over the hills and far away**_

**(Sobre as Colinas e além)**

**FIM**

**Créditos finais:**

**Feliz aniversário mega atrasado, Krika! Ficou "meio" dramático e muito triste, mas acho que ficou legal.**

**Mil perdões pelo atraso, é a única coisa que posso dizer!**

**Muitos anos de vida, saúde, felicidades e Sagas na sua vida! xD**

**Beijos!**

_Tenshi Aburame_

**MÚSICA: Over the Hills And Far Away – NightWish – Álbum Over the Hills and Far Away**


End file.
